


With Me

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward First Times, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Filthy, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: “You can be whatever you wanna be if you’re pretending, right?”Part of the Twelve Days of Smutness 2020.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	With Me

It was the small hours in the morning of the third night.

In the village, the sound of music and laughter dissipated. The heat of dancing bodies cooled as sleep claimed all but two.

Luffy walked down the long street to an orchard he saw at the end. Moonlight illuminated the rows of orange trees and a single home hidden away in the far reaches of the village.

When he stepped into the little house, Nami smiled at him from the floor. A glance around showed an otherwise empty house and orchard behind him.

He looked back down at Nami, naked as a lark and bowing her head.

“I wanted to thank you,” she said.

Luffy gazed at her a moment longer before shutting the door behind him, and he grinned. “You’re welcome.”

Nami lifted her head to stare at him as confusion touched her eyes, and she said, “No reaction?”

“I shut the door, didn’t I?” He grinned wider as Nami looked flushed at the door. Seemingly anxious, her hands covered her breasts. Snickering, Luffy crouched in front of her on his heels, and he asked, “Do you think you can just suck off my cock for thanks?”

When she looked away in shame, it told him that was so.

She said, “Of course, not!”

“Of course, not,” he said, shifting onto his knees. “It’s a start though.”

Nami leaned toward him until he pressed a finger to her lips, and she stopped in surprise. “Luffy?”

“I know how I want it to end too.”

She blinked up at him before she kissed his finger, and licked her lips. “Oh ...?”

“I need you though ...”

“Yes ...?” Nami lapped at his finger, and he grunted, holding back his first instinct.

“First ... I’m a pirate.”

She paused in sucking on his digit, pulling back in confusion, and she raised a brow as she asked, “Yeah ...?”

Taking off his hat and putting it on her head, Luffy licked his lips. She flushed pink, reaching up with wide eyes to grab the brim before he pinched her lower lip. Nami stared into his eyes as he said, “And you’re the girl in the harbor that I’m gonna pillage.”

Her breath came out in short gasps, and her eyes darted down to his waist. Whispering, Nami sat up, still covering her breasts with her arm. “Am I the town whore waiting for her captain?”

“Shishi! Nah,” he said, admiring her lovely lips, “you’re the farmer girl who’s gonna get her virgin pussy plowed.”

The way she bit her lip and looked away made him frown in concern, and he tilted his head to see her face better.

She bit her thumb, dropping her eyes as she said, “Luffy ... I’m not-”

Luffy grabbed her chin, making her look up at him, and he said, “You’re the virgin on the docks who doesn’t know I’m coming to fuck her raw.”

As her cheeks colored, Nami stared into his eyes with disbelief. She whispered slowly as though tasting the words, “I’m your virgin?”

“Yeah ... she doesn’t know how much my cock’s gonna turn her on when I pillage and rape her.”

“This ... this is dirty,” she said in a soft hush.

He snickered. “Yeah, it is.”

As he cupped her cheeks, she chewed her lower lip, and when he heard her quiet moan, he shivered.

“You’ll play with me, right?” When she nodded so quickly, Luffy wanted to take her mouth right there, but he said instead, “Get a dress on.”

“I’ve never gotten dressed to ...” She cut herself off, glancing back at him, but he grinned at her. Her blush was adorable. “We need a safeword, don’t we?”

“Oh, right ...” Luffy hummed at that, frowning. “What do you want to use?”

“Well,” she said, trailing off while she seemed to look inward, “I have one idea.”

* * *

Stepping back into the house, Luffy shivered when he saw her. Nami was sitting at the table, her back turned to him. She still wore his hat, and, now, a sweet green striped sundress. While she peeled an orange, her legs crossed like a lady, but Luffy saw her hands shake.

He licked his lips and slammed the door shut behind him.

Nami jumped, spinning around with wide eyes to face him, and when he smirked, she flushed red.

After a moment, she stammered. “You - who are you? What are you doing in my house?”

She bit her lip, smiling nervously.

“Shishi! Who’s this sexy girl? I was coming for your jewelry, but ...”

“I - I don’t have any jewelry! I’m just a poor woman ...” Nami stood up, pressing back against the table.

“Oh ... then I know how you can pay me.” He grinned, stepping in to grab her hips.

Her mouth fell open. She appeared lost in the scene for a moment, but when he started to pull her skirt up, her eyes snapped back to attention. Nami pushed her skirt down in front of her lap, flushing. “You - you pirate!”

A thought occurred to him. “Oh, do you hate pirates?”

Her eyes widened before she gasped when he shoved her down onto her knees. Her flushed face peered up at him, and he released his cock, letting it hit her cheek. Nami giggled then, but she shoved it away as she licked her lips.

“I hate pirates!” She whispered, but her eyes were glued to his erection.

“Lemme give you a good reason then!” Luffy thrust into her mouth then, and he shuddered when she sucked away.

Gripping her head over his hat, Luffy began filling her cheeks. He groaned while her tongue worked around his shaft, feeling the pull of her sucking mouth when he thrust deeper.

He looked down at her hands, watching for a moment to make sure. Her hands weren’t even touching him though, so she was still into the scene. Luffy licked his lips, panting and thrusting to hit her throat, He watched her hands. She whimpered and grabbed his wrists, but she didn’t pinch him at all - the silent sign to stop when she couldn’t speak.

Luffy moaned, pulling on her head to feel his cockhead against the back of her throat, and letting it sit there while she gagged.

When she whimpered in some protest, he pulled out of her mouth, and he moaned. “With a mouth like that, I’m taking you on the ship with me!”

“No, please! I’m - I’m not a whore!” Nami panted.

Luffy kneeled in front of her, pushing her onto her back under the table, and her eyes widened at him.

He grasped his cock, pumping it over her skirt, and he moaned. “I’m gonna make you one.”

Nami arched up to his hand when he squeezed her breast, but she gasped. “No, I’m not a whore ... please, I - I’m a virgin ...”

“I’ll fix that for you.” Luffy shoved her skirts up, and his eyes bulged. She had put on a dress for him, but he noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra. However, while he had been waiting outside for her to get ready, Nami had put on some white panties.

His cock twitched.

“Fuck ...”

Nami whimpered under him, peering at him with a heavy flush when he pulled her panties to the side. Luffy looked down at her wet pussy lips and almost drooled.

She took a deep breath before she whispered, “Don’t ... don’t do it ...”

Luffy grunted before he slammed into her, sighing hard. “Too late! This cunt is too good looking!”

Her whole body jolted, gasping. He wrapped his arms around her, her thighs up against her chest while he pounded down into her. She screamed into his ear. “Aah! No! Don’t fuck me! I’m - I’m a virgin!”

“Not anymore!” Luffy moaned, burying his face into her breasts. He plunged into her body up to his balls. “Ah! I love this ...! You’re so tight! You love getting plowed!”

“No!” She moaned as her eyes rolled up and back, panting. Her pussy clutched around him. She squealed, pressing her feet against the underside of the table. When he pulled aside the top of her dress to suck onto her teat, Nami squealed. “I - I hate pirates! Please, don’t!”

Her insides melted his cock, and he groaned, starting to shake as he slammed down. “Shut your cum breath mouth!”

Nami sobbed, and he could feel her tighten around him. “Please, stop!”

“Then don’t cum on my cock!”

Luffy pinched her clitoris, panting. He gazed down at her eyes rolling in ecstasy when she moaned.

“If you cum, I’m gonna fill your cunt hole with bastards!” Luffy sucked onto her breast again, shuddering when her pussy contracted. He was having the time of his life. All of those stories he had found during his formative years were coming to life with Nami in his arms. With him in Nami.

“Nn ... no! Don’t cum in me!”

He grunted, reaching up to stroke her clitoris. “Then don’t cum when I rape you!”

She arched, her hips jolting up against him when her pussy constricted. Nami screamed, scratching up his back, and her pussy sucked him in for her climax.

Heat filled his veins, and Luffy poured into her, thrusting in to the hilt. “Fucking take it!”

Nami panted hard, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. When she whimpered, Luffy grunted, leaning down to kiss her, and sucked on her tongue. Nami clutched at his shoulders, pulling him closer, and she scratched down his back, releasing a whine when he pulled out of her.

Luffy grinned while he licked his lips, and leaned over to kiss her cheek, saying, “Nami ...”

“That ... was amazing,” she moaned.

“Yeah ... your virgin pussy is the best!”

“But - but it’s not!” Nami looked away, blushing hot red. “I’m not a virgin ...”

“So?” Luffy laid his face into her breasts, grinning up at her. “You were a virgin when we played just now. It was awesome!”

Nami pouted down at him before she laughed. “If you say so.” Her eyes found his, searching them before she asked, “You don’t mind then?”

Squeezing her breasts, Luffy fiddled with her nipples, and he said, “You can be whatever you wanna be if you’re pretending, right?”

Her eyes hooded, gazing up at him while she sighed in pleasure. “Yes ...”

Luffy paused as he stared back into her eyes, recalling how she had bent for him. She had just granted one of his most dark desires and hadn’t even questioned it. She had only accepted it and him.

His hands stopped, just cupping her full breasts before he leaned down to kiss her.

When he pulled back, Nami’s face was ablaze. “Luffy ...?”

“Nami ... you didn’t mind either?”

She studied him, her breathing evening out. After a moment, Nami looped her arms around him, nuzzling his throat, and she whispered, “I don’t mind ... You made me a virgin again.”

His brow dipped for a moment, wondering. The thought stung, and he wondered if he had crossed something she hadn’t mentioned. Would she tell him? Thinking about it began to hurt, however, so Luffy took her hand, and kissed her palm.

Did it hurt her more?

He looked up at her warm brown eyes, and he said, “Stay with me then. It doesn’t have to end.”

Nami began to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 12 Days of Smutness event for 2020 as created by Empress_of_Yaoi. If you're so inclined, please read their works too, and thank you for reading.
> 
> I will be posting a new oneshot for the next 10 days of the remaining 12 days. And I am not sorry.


End file.
